1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to coherent bundles of scintillating fibers also known as glass capillary arrays used as detectors for x-rays used for medical, scientific and engineering imaging applications, and methods and apparatuses for the creation thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Coherent bundles of scintillating fibers are useful for detecting x-rays and are placed opposed to a CCD camera or integrated with a CMOS photodetector. Incident x-rays activate the scintillators in individual fibers, which then emit visible light to the camera, which then generates an image. Much as in an optical fiber, the scintillating light in the fiber (caused by x-rays), reflects the light down to the sensor: Total Internal Reflection. Coherent bundles are used extensively in medical, scientific and engineering applications. Particularly in the medical imaging field, coherent bundles are instrumental in creating images later used to diagnose cancer, heart disease and other ailments. In engineering fields, parts may be imaged to determine if they have micro-fractures, which may lead to premature failure of the part, such as turbine blades in a jet engine. In domestic security, x-ray imaging is used for scanning of packages, luggage and persons for weapons and contraband.
Consequently, it is desirable to have high resolution images. The feature size of the scintillators is correlated with the maximum resolution that can be imaged. Consequently, it is desirable to have coherent bundles of fibers with small diameter scintillating fibers in order to increase resolution in images.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for coherent bundles of scintillating fibers that produce higher resolution images.